Christmas in July or A Summer Romance in the Snow
by Ryo Kitsuragi
Summary: A HaseoXAlkaid fic. With a freak heatwave consuming Japan, CC Corp decides to let their players beat the heat with a Christmas in July event. When Haseo and Alkaid attempt this quest, will a miracle occur?
1. Chapter 1

"Christmas in July or A Summer Romance in the Snow"

Episode 1

"It's too hot..." moaned Chika as she laid on her bed with a handheld fan in her hand. "Stupid heatwave." Even with the AC on, it was still hard to deal with the strange heatwave consuming most of Japan. "Mom and Dad are working, Mika and Luca are out... How can they stand this?" Chika wondered. "If they were here, we could go fight some exhibition matches in the Arena." She turned on her TV and PS2, plugged in her controller and M2D, and inserted the "The World R:2" disc. After a quick hum-sound from her PS2, the screen displayed the title screen.

**"The World R:2" -A Dazzling Twilight Dream-  
-NEW GAME  
-DATALOAD  
-OPTION  
-CONVERT**

**-DATALOAD  
**Alkaid  
Twin Blade  
Lv150

**-DELTA: Eternal City: Mac Anu-**

When Alkaid entered the Root Town, she wasn't prepared for what she saw. The rivers were completely frozen. The Shop NPCs were dressed like elves. Even the Town itself was covered in snow. "What the hell?" asked Alkaid in surprise. "It was CC Corp.'s idea." Alkaid turned to see that the voice had come from Haseo. "Apparently, they thought it was a good idea to have a 'Christmas in July' event to help everyone forget about this heatwave," said the Adpet Rogue. "Hey Haseo, I... you have something on your head" Alkaid said, as she pointed to a Santa hat on Haseo's head. "Silabus and Gaspard completed the Event Quest, and this was one of the prizes. I told them I didn't want it." sighed Haseo. "You can have it, if you want." He then removed the hat from his head and handed it to Alkaid. "Thanks, Haseo." She then placed the hat on her head. "Say, how about you and I go complete the event?" asked Alkaid. "Sure," answered Haseo, "Anything to get my mind off the heat." Haseo's Emotion Window, HP, and SP then appeared on Alkaid's HUD. "Let's head over to the Quest Shop in Breg Epona." said Haseo. "You lead the way." Alkaid replied.

**-SIGMA:**** Twin Heaven City: Breg Epona-**

Haseo and Alkaid made their over to the Quest Shop, and registered for the "Holiday Havoc" quest. Soon after, the two were approached by a Vital Vista dressed like Santa Claus. "Please, adventurers," the NPC cried, "You have to help me! Some insane pumpkin monster has taken over my workshop! If he is allowed to continue his actions, Christmas will be ruined! He put up a barrier around the workshop, which you will need 3 keys to unlock: the Gold Key, the Frankincense Key, and the Myrrh Key. You can find my workshop at SIGMA: Jolly-Winter-Holiday. His undead minions are very strong, so be prepared!" The NPC the walked away. "Well, Haseo, are you ready to save Christmas?" asked Alkaid. "Might as well" said Haseo as the two headed over to the Chaos Gate and warped to SIGMA: Jolly-Winter-Holiday.


	2. Chapter 2

1"Christmas in July or A Summer Romance in the Snow"

Episode 2

**-SIGMA: Jolly-Winter-Holiday**-

Haseo and Alkaid entered what appeared to be a winter wonderland... if it weren't for the blood-thirsty vampires, horrible werewolves, and flesh-eating zombies roaming the area, among other such monsters. ''Doesn't look too hard," said Alkaid. "We just gotta take out the monsters, and get the Gold, Frankincense, and Myrrh Keys." A Battle Fence then appeared around the two when a group of zombies lurched toward them. Alkaid then took out the "Lit Honeysuckle" and started slashing at the zombies. "Damn! These things keep..." The zombie fell to the ground dead as it was shot in the back of the head by Haseo. "This is just like Resident Evil. **JUSTICE!**" cried Haseo as he slashed at a group of zombies with the blades on his guns, then fired at them repeatedly. "**DOUBLE TRIGGER-JUDGEMENT!**" With that cry, Haseo shot each zombie point-blank in the face, and unleashed one final burst, killing both of them. The usual victory theme sounded, although they were unable to gain any EXP, due to already being lv150. "Man, even at lv150, these enemies are tough" said Haseo. He then went over to the treasure chest and kicked it open.

**-Obtained: "Gold Key" x1-**

"Well, that's one key. Two more to go. Let's keep going, Alkaid. Alkaid?" Haseo looked over to find Alkaid was deep in thought. "Hey, Alkaid! Let's keep going!" shouted Haseo. "Oh! Yes, I'm coming!" Alkaid said as she snapped out of it. "You okay? You've been doing that a lot lately," asked Haseo. "No, I'm fine," replied Alkaid, "Now, let's go finish this mission!" _"I can't believe I did it again,"_ Alkaid thought to herself. Ever since Haseo awoke Alkaid and the other Lost Ones, her feelings for Haseo have intensified. _"I mean... I know I care for him, but every time I use these swords..."_

**(FLASHBACK)**

"_The honeysuckle is a sign of... Eternal Devotion" _said Haseo. _"Whaaa..."_ squealed Alkaid as her face turned as red as her hair.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"_And then, when he hugged me at Arche Kolen Falls..."_ She was snapped from her thoughts as the battle music began. She and Haseo were now surrounded by a small pack of werewolves. Haseo quickly switched to Azure Kite's dual-swords, the "Empty Skies" and started attacking the werewolves, as Alkaid quickly backed him up. After landing a string of combos on the werewolves, two of them became surrounded by blue and green rings. "Let's do it, Haseo!" cried Alkaid. "**RENGEKI! GHOST FALCON!**" The two of them kicked a slashed upwards, each sending a werewolf into the air, did a back flip into the air, slash repeatedly, and slam the werewolves into the ground. "This is the end! **DOUBLE TRIGGER-JUDGEMENT!**" shouted Haseo as he switched back to his dual-guns and fired upon the werewolves, killing them both. The two of them made quick work of the final werewolf, and obtained the **Frankincense Key** from the treasure chest. "One more key," said Alkaid. "That's right," said Haseo, "Then we can get to the Boss." "...Haseo..." whispered Alkaid. "What is it?" he asked. "...It's nothing. Let's keep going," said Alkaid as she hurried past Haseo to the next group of monsters. _"She's been like that for a while,"_ thought Haseo. _"I'll ask her what's wrong after we complete this quest."_ He followed after Alkaid, the final group of monsters waiting up ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

"Christmas in July or A Summer Romance in the Snow"

Episode 3

As Haseo and Alkaid engaged the final group of monsters in battle, they learned how powerful they really were. These vampires were not only fast, but they were able to heal themselves when they dealt damage. "Damn, these things just won't die!" said Haseo in anger. "Tell me about it! **CHAOTIC STRIKE!**" cried the Twin Blade, as she sent the vampire into the air and jammed her blades into its chest. "All right! I killed it!" said Alkaid with a smile. She then ran over to back up Haseo, who was being double-teamed by the other two vampires. "I got ya, Haseo! **LEI ZAS!!!**" Alkaid fired several arrows of light at the vampires. It didn't kill the blood-suckers, but it did get them off of Haseo. "Thanks, Alkaid," said Haseo, gratefully. "No prob. You heal yourself. I'll finish these monsters off." She then hit the Square button on her controller, causing the words "**DEMON AWAKENING**" to appear on screen. The vampires became frozen in place, as Alkaid unleashed a barrage of Lei Zas spells. By the time her Morale gauge was depleted, Alkaid had already killed both vampires.

**-Obtained: "Myrrh Key" x1-**

"All right. We got all three keys," said Haseo, "Now we can bring down the barrier around the workshop." An awkward silence began to grow between the two players as they made their way towards the workshop. "So, Haseo, how is everything?" Alkaid asked, hoping to break the silence. "Good, I guess," replied Haseo, "How about you?" "Pretty good, I guess... Say, Haseo, I was wondering, how old are you?" she asked with a slight blush. "17, you?" Haseo replied. "I'm 16. Where are you from? I live in Hokkaido" Alkaid said, her confidence about talking to Haseo about these things growing. "Tokyo", Haseo simply said. "What do you do when you don't play "The World"?" asked Alkaid. Her curiosity was growing. She knew nearly nothing about Haseo outside of "The World". "I usually go for a walk, or I'm working at my job" said Haseo. "Where do you work?" she asked. "Grocery store. Nothing special" Haseo answered. "How about you?" "Well," Alkaid said, "I guess I'm kinda a bookworm. I read a lot, especially books like "Lord of the Rings" and the "Dark Tower" series by Stephen King." "They any good?" Haseo asked. "I think so," said Alkaid. "Maybe I'll pick one up," said Haseo.

As they continued to the workshop, they kept talking about various things. "Well, I guess it's now or never," Alkaid thought. "Haseo, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. "No, I have a habit of attracting pretty shallow girls," said Haseo. "I know Atoli likes me, but she isn't really my type." "Then, what is your type?" Alkaid asked, silently hoping she qualified. "I'm not sure," replied Haseo. "I guess I'll know when I find the right girl. How about you? You got a boyfriend?" Alkaid blushed furiously at that question. "N-N-No! I'm mean, I don't have a boyfriend, but there is a guy I think I like. He's smart, really cool, and he seems cold and arrogant sometimes, but I know he has a really good heart." "Alkaid, your face is all red," Haseo said. She quickly turned away and covered her face, her heart pounding. "Oh man, gotta keep in control," Alkaid thought. "At least he didn't realize I was talking about him." The two continued on until they reached the barrier surrounding the workshop. Haseo then used the Gold, Frankincense, and Myrrh Keys, making the barrier come down. "Well, are you ready, Alkaid?" asked Haseo. "Yeah, let's finish this," she replied. With those words, Haseo opened the door and they entered the workshop, determined to finish this quest.


End file.
